Downworlder Market
by Jkilmer
Summary: Ok, I suck at summaries! This is my first fan fic. Me and my friend lizrocks19 are writing it together. She's Magnus and I'm Alec, btw. Malec forever! Like I said, I suck at summaries, but the story is a lot better, I swear!    Oh, we own nothing, btw!
1. Chapter 1

**Alec**

Quietly, I opened the main door to the Institute, glancing around for the near thousandth time for anyone that might be aware that I was out of my bed and on my way to Magnus' apartment. Everything was quiet; not like that meant anything. Stealth was a skill mastered by everyone in my house.

The dim candles in the candelabras in the hallway glinted off of something in my peripheral and I turned to face in that direction. It was just Church, his all too knowing eyes watching me from where he was perched on one of the many unused pews in the entrance hall. I narrowed my eyes at him and held a finger up in front of my lips, urging him to be quiet. I didn't want him attracting any attention to me; bringing unwanted people, as well as unwanted questions, to see what I was doing.

He meowed indignantly and I winced at the sound, holding my breath so I could hear if any footsteps were headed my way. None were. I released the breath I'd been holding and crept outside, checking that I had my keys and my steele, before closing the door softly behind me. I took a momentary look around me, making sure no one had noticed me walking out of a decrepit church, the image that served as the Institute's glamour, before heading down the street to Brooklyn.

I waited restlessly outside of Magnus' door as I waited for him to open it, growing more impatient by the second. When he finally opened it, I smiled and stepped toward him, stopping with a look at the expression on his eternally teenage face; a mix between delight and annoyance.

"You're late." He drawled, looking me over and most likely noticing every detail from my hastily thrown-on sweatpants to my sleep tousled hair; his own hair perfectly spiked as usual and his golden green eyes lined with eyeliner, making them stand out more than usual.

"You said to be here at four."

"Exactly. It's 4:02."

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him into the eccentrically furnished apartment, plopping down on the couch. "Two minutes, big deal. You survived, didn't you?"

"Oh, on the contrary, dear Alec. I was just running a bath and getting my razorblades ready."

I frowned at him. "That's not funny."

He grinned at me and my heart instantly picked up speed in response. "You're right, it's not. Which is why neither of us laughed."

"Whatever." I grumbled.

He sat down next to me, rolling his eyes and wrapping an arm around me. "Oh, don't get touchy. I was only joking."

I stiffened slightly before relaxing into his embrace, reminding myself that we were alone; that no one could see us. "I know. I'm just a little…on edge right now. What if something happens at the Institute and they realize I'm not there? They'll all freak."

I expected Magnus to reassure me, to tell me that nothing would happen and that I'd make it home by the time everyone woke up. Honestly, I don't know why I expected that. "You can't be there all of the time. If something happens, then it happens. Besides, you Shadowhunters always boast that you can take care of yourselves, so I'm sure they can handle things without you for a few hours. Of course, if you told them about us, you wouldn't have to sneak around."

"Look who's touchy now." I sat up, breaking our embrace, and sighed, running my hands through my hair in attempt to fix it. It didn't work, of course. "I'll tell them soon." I said, getting what he was so subtly hinting at.

"Of course you will. That's what you said last week. Oh, and the week before that too." His tone was good-natured, but the hurt in his eyes spoke louder than his words.

"I _know_, Magnus." I was getting annoyed now. I knew that I was hurting him by not telling my family and I hated it. But telling them…I just couldn't do it right now. I wasn't ready.

He waved his hand at me dismissively before brightening immediately, his golden green eyes sparkling in excitement. "Guess what!"

"What?" I asked warily, dreading the answer that was sure to be…interesting, to say the least.

"There's glitter moisturizer now! It softens your hands _and _covers you in glittery greatness! How great is that?" He beamed and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're a glitter addict!" I laughed.

He pouted. "I resent that, Alexander Lightwood. I can stop using glitter products anytime that I very well please."

I raised an eyebrow at him, looking him over and noticing all of the glitter that he used on a daily basis. Glitter hair gel, glitter eyeliner, glitter nail polish, and now glitter lotion. Wonderful. "Yeah, right. Tell you what, if you give up glitter products for a day, I'll tell my parents about us."

His grin was mocking and utterly self-confident. "I should warn you, though, Alexander. I never lose."


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus

Magnus, cried my precious little glitter bottles. Magnus, why do you hate us?

I glanced remorsefully at the drawer that held tubes, bottles, and wands of glitter that appeared in all shades. I had felt like winning this bet would be easy – at first – because I'd gone centuries without the shimmering little specks. However, I wasn't aware of how big of a glitter whore I became. It was hard enough picking a shirt that didn't have one flake on it, but a whole outfit?

I nearly lost this morning. I picked up my favorite, glitter encrusted mascara and was about to put it on. Literally, I was two centimeters away from losing. Teeth glisten back at me as I peers at myself in the mirror. But I won't lose so easily. I have 800 years of patience tucked away, baby.

Should I feel guilty about making this bet with my little Alexander when I knew I was going to win easily? Absolutely not! He was dumb enough to make the bet in the first place. Besides, I've been begging my darling little boyfriend to tell his parents about me for months. Call me old fashioned, but I hate sneaking around with someone I'm serious about. The whole thing becomes more of a bother in the end.

Another bother is the fact that I looked like I was attacked by a vacuum and he ate all my glitter away.

I felt like I looked odd, not like myself. Heels make the girl like glitter makes me. After managing to find – well, borrow – some non-glittered everything, I still caked on the makeup. But there wasn't that extra something that I felt it made me, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, me. The oddest sensation in the world is feeling naked when you're fully clothed.

With a heavy sigh, I turned from the mirror and flopped onto my now hot pink bed. That was the color of the day. That riot of yellow was getting boring. I made my walls blue, almost resembling Alec's eyes. The sheets were now a hot pink, as were all the posters, and my rug was black. Of course, the black rug was full of pink sparkles. Why? Because it made me damned happy, that's why. Just because I can't wear sparkles doesn't mean that I can't look at them.

Chairman Meow stalked out of the shadows, landing on my stomach. I let out a soft "oomph" under the new added weight. He had the same color pink collar around his soft, striped neck as my brand new awesome sheets. Chairman stopped licking the glitters off his paws long enough to notice that he landed on me. He meowed something at me and licked my chin. He's affectionate like a dog sometimes.

"Do you think I wear too much glitter, boo?" I asked, petting behind the tiny cat's ears. The only response I got was a purr.

"It's not that you wear too much glitter," said a sullen voice from the doorway. I was tempted to make some clichéd saying, but knew it would be for naught. Everything even remotely modern when over my little Nephilim's head.

"It's just that it's all you talk about." Like he talks about shadow hunting? I don't want to hear about the demons he had slain today every day. Which is more like him talking about how Isabelle never got dirty and Jace hogged all the glory. Oh, and Clary too now.

I know my Alec can take care of himself, but it's just that I constantly worry about him. It's an occupational hazard with him, it always is. Now I know how the girl's on the Army Wives feel. Every time the phone rings, my stomach drops a little until I answer it. It's nerve-racking since I can't remember the last time I honestly cared about a person. Martha Stewart has helped me through these stressful times. Hence the new room.

"You redecorated again?" Alec asked after a few moments of my silence, eying the room with a bored look. Funny how we're always on the same page like that.

"I was feeling pink today." I shrugged.

"Can you feel…pink?" I knew that voice so well; I pictured Alec's handsome features twisted into an incredulous look. The Shadow Hunter's blue eyes so wide they take up his pale face. His head would be cocked, black eyebrow raised. "Or are you being sarcastic?"

Thankfully, Chairman Meow spoke up before I had to. I was just going to say that I was high, but the cat looked at him as if he were the biggest block head in the planet before padding out of the room. My bed shifted under Alec's added weight. He was giving me these puppy eyes. Izzy had to have taught him how to do that because Alec's face was usually an emotionless stone, too afraid of showing emotions because it could come off feminine.

Alec took my hands, nails now bare save for a coat of clear polish. It was the only thing I had that didn't have glitter. Going through my closet today was seriously the most depressing thing in the world. I've never not worn glitter since the little guys were purchased and manufactured. They're like my children. I seriously have to go shopping sometime soon.

My thoughts were taken off shopping as Alec kissed each finger and peered at me through his lashes, eyes shining. Note to self, be quiet more often. It makes Alec become very sexy. "Don't be mad at me, Magnus." pleaded my little closet case.

I laced my tanned fingers through the pale ones, smiling. "I'm not mad. I just pity you because you're totally gonna lose the bet."

Alec rolled his eyes, snorting. He was done being cute/shy Alec and right back to being I'm a shadow hunter; I'm the shit thing. "I am not." He said confidently. "You can't go five seconds without glitter. Sooner or later you'll come around."

I rolled onto my stomach, propping my face up on my eyes. I cocked an eyebrow at Alec. "Oh? Since when are you an expert on my magnificent self?"

"Self appointed," Alec grinned, kissing me softly. It was random, as were all the times Alec kissed me, but also sweet. Everything he did was sweet. There was also another reason Alec kissed me. A much, much worse reason:

"You brought the brat pack, didn't you?" I sighed and pulled away. Dread filled the pit of my stomach. Alec could never say no to anyone. Especially his sister and parabati.

The shadow hunter gave a tiny smile, puppy dog eyes back yet again. "Oops," He said with a tiny shrug. "They followed me here, I guess. Well, I mean, I don't guess. I know they did. It gets boring in the Institute all the time."

"And annoying me is so much better?" I inquired.

"Jace promised to be nice." But before I could voice his disbelief, an arrogant voice sounded from the doorway.

"C'mon, Mags," Jace draws out Alec's nickname for me, in that annoying way only he could do. It made me want to puke. "You know you missed me."

"About as much as a caveman misses a dinosaur." I muttered, debating whether to throw the boy across my sacred room. There were only three people allowed to canoodle in my wonderful room: Me, Chairman Meow, and – now – Alec. Other than that, there were no visitors welcome.

"Wait," Alec blinked. "That doesn't even make sense. Cavemen and dinosaurs didn't live in the same time period."

We both chose to ignore him. "You would know because you were there, weren't you, Mags?" Jace said, unhitching himself from the wall to saunter over to me. I wanted to kill him. I'm the only one allowed to saunter in my house. Not to mention he's here, uninvited, in my bedroom, smirking.

"Next time I'm in the market, remind me to buy one of those vicious guard dragons, okay, Alexander? I like keeping the trash out."

"Really?" Golden boy snorts. "If you did then your house wouldn't look like a –"

"You guys!" Alec interrupted. He sighed, flopping onto my bed in exasperation. His arm came up to his face, covering his eyes. "Jace, stop being such an ass. This is Magnus's house. He can keep it however he pleases. We all know that you have some huge case of OCD about keeping things clean." I shoot Jace a smirk. His golden eyes are focused on my boyfriend through little slits. "And Magnus, can you try being nice to Jace? Would that be so hard?"

"I've given up too many things for you so far today, love. I'm sorry." I brush my fingers across Alec's porcelain skin, feeling it heat into one of his little blushes as I do. I should have dated a shy boy long ago. They're so cute! "Besides, it's enter at your own risk here."

Alec swatted my hand away. He hid his face behind a veil of dark hair, but that doesn't hide the heat that settled on his neck. I smile wide. If we were alone, I would have kissed him. But, alas, there is that little problem standing in my doorway. Immediately, my fingers begin to spark blue at the thought of sending Jace to hang out with some penguins.

But, of course, Alec covered his hand over my own, giving me a warning glare. "You can't send him away. It's in violation of the Clave laws."

"Well, frankly, I could care less about the Clave laws, Alexander. I think they would love to hear Jace has moved to Antarctica as much as the rest of us."

"Would I be doing the winter months for a certain calendar?" Jace inquired. "Because everyone knows how good I look shirtless."

"I think Alexander has you beat."

"Magnus!" Alec looks like he could just die right there.

Thank Lilith that no one can actually die from blushing. Alec would have been dead the second I winked at him at the party. His face is as red as this one Faery I used to go around with. Her skin was so red it almost looked purple. We didn't last long though. Mostly because she let her glamour slip once and got beheaded. But, that's the way things go.

Being in a relationship with anyone is usually a lot of work, but it's just that it's especially hard with Downworlders. We're all fussy and dramatic and – yes – a little self-centered. It's hard keeping a relationship with one for many reasons, most of the time it's because they get bored and break a Clave rule and end up dying. Or in the case of my last lover, Camille, they run away and hide in the shadows. Which is worse than dying, in my opinion.

But I digress. The two Nephilim were exchanging heated words; Alec was trying to get Jace to be nice and respectful while Jace was complaining about how hot he likes to think he is. My mind wanders to the possibility of him being part Downworlder. Wouldn't that make him so angry…

"No one cares how hot you are." Alec said, voice rising. You can raise your voice all you want, love; it won't get through that boy's thick skull.

Jace threw his hands up in exasperation. "Everyone cares how hot I am."

"Believe it or not, no one does. What you lack in attitude, you make up for in looks. Sorry, but since you're so good looking," Alec looks Jace over and gives a small shrug. It reminds me of something two brothers would do. "That means you have a major attitude problem. And no one honestly cares about how people."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "So you admit I'm hot."

Alec's cheeks puffed in annoyance. "That's beside the point –"

Just then, Isabelle swooped into the room. She was immaculately dressed from head to toe, looking like a model who just stepped out of a high fashion magazine. If only Alec could have been born with some care for his appearance. Instead he keeps wearing these dingy dark shudder-some sweaters.

"Jace, you're a shadow hunter. As in, no one ever really sees you, dumbass." Izzy said. The little ball of fluff in her arms poked his head out. Chairman Meow nuzzled against Isabelle's jaw. The little attention whore. She stopped glaring at the boys long enough to give my cat a peck on the top of the head and pet him. His purrs reminded me of maracas.

"Now, let's all stop canoodling in Magnus's room before he slaughters us." Her pale hand stretched out and plucked Jace's collar. He was dragged from the room. It reminded me of when I tried to take Chairman Meow for a walk. It was the equivalent of dragging a rock on a string.

"Right, Lightwood. Jace is being as pleasant as ever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alec**

I had rolled my eyes at Magnus, annoyed with both his and Jace's inability to get along for even five minutes. "Not as if you're being much better."

"Considering how happy glitter makes me and that I'm going without it right now, I'd say I'm being pretty damn chipper; especially to Jace." He sulked, glancing mournfully at his dresser where his glitter shrine was located.

"You could always just surrender…." I'd hinted. I figured he'd crack sooner or later and seeing as how his closet had not one item without glitter on it, he'd eventually have to.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Honestly, Alexander? You take me for the surrendering type? And you call yourself a self-appointed expert on me. I told you that I would win this little bet of ours and that is exactly what I intend to do."

"And if I win?" I asked.

Magnus smiled and ran his thumb over my cheek, making heat flow into them immediately. All of his touches evoked that reaction from me, making my feelings for him much too obvious. He saw it as 'cute'. I just thought it was annoying most of the time. "You won't."

: : :

That 'charm' of his was how I ended up here; in a smelly, graffiti-riddled subway surrounded by a bunch of mundanes and an animated and glitter-free Magnus. He was dragging me to Manhattan to _go shopping, _of all the things to do uptown and to make things worse he wouldn't _shut up. _

"Hey, Alec! Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?" He sang with one currently de-glitterized iPod earphone in his ear. "Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch. I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff!"

I could feel the heat rushing into my cheeks in response to his singing the playfully sexual song but I ignored him, keeping my expression neutral as I watched everyone on the train, oblivious to almost everything outside of their own thoughts; not noticing the small but significant things that all shadowhunters noticed almost immediately.

"Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful. Come on baby, let me see, whatchu hiding underneath!" Magnus steadily grew louder, no doubt trying to get a response out of me. It worked.

"First you drag me to go shopping with you and now you won't stop singing? Honestly, Magnus, you're worse than Izzy!"

He grinned at me, no longer singing but still mouthing the words, ignoring my complaints. I huffed and slumped back against the seat, jumping up when I thought about how dirty it probably was.

The train ride took forever. Or, at least, it seemed to. When we finally arrived in Manhattan, I practically had to zoom off the train after Magnus who was all ready halfway up the stairs by the time I stepped off of the train. He made a hurry up gesture that I ignored. I was all ready being forced to shop, I wasn't going to make my misery last longer than it needed to by hurrying up.

By the time I caught up to Magnus a few seconds later, his iPod was -thankfully- away. I looked around at where we were at, on 5th avenue between 49th and 60th street, and stared at all of the polished people going in and out of the expensive stores lining the streets; ignorant of the hellish creatures walking around emulating them through the use of glamours. Despite having seen all types of demons and downworlders, mundane never ceased to amuse and amaze me. They were so oblivious to _everything. _It was no wonder they needed our help or they'd have been practically extinct by now.

I shook my head and looked at Magnus to ask him what we were doing there before I noticed that he was all ready looking at me, an amused expression on his face. "What?" I grumbled, instantly embarrassed.

"Nothing," he smiled. "You're just so…lost in Alec land. I'd like to be invited there someday. Or if not, I could always just sneak in." His eyes gleamed, showing me that he was teasing, and I was still surprised at his glitter less appearance. His golden catlike eyes still drew me in without the glitter, but now there was nothing to distract me from them. I could just stare into his eyes all day…

"And…there you go again." Magnus remarked, bringing me out of the trance his eyes had put on me.

I rolled my eyes, the heat on my face an ever constant presence around him. "Let's just get this shopping spree over with."

Instantly he brightened and probably would have squealed, had he not been so above squealing. "Yes, let's!" I followed him past Sak's Fifth Avenue and Tiffany's and all of the other ridiculously expensive stores into one of the few alleyways around.

"Um…Magus? What are we-?"

"Shh." He muttered absently, his hands raised in front of him and glowing with an unnatural light, his eyes half-mast in concentration. I watched as a solid wood door opened up in the previously brick wall- a quick image of Hagrid and Harry from _Harry Potter _flashing into my mind and disappearing just as quickly.

The strain faded from Magnus's face and he turned to me, smiling and gesturing towards the now open door. "Welcome to downworlders' version of 5th Avenue."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry we haven't updated in a bit! We've been kinda busy, at least I have. Oh! I'm dressing up like Magnus on Friday for this thing at school, it's gonna be fun! :D We own nothing, read and review please, and the rest of that stuff that everyone always says.

Question for this chapter, just because: Who are you more like: Alec or Magnus?

P.S: I'm definitely more like Alec myself. 

Magnus

No matter how many times I come to the Downworlder Market, I can't help but be struck by the sparkling beauty of it all. New York doesn't have anything on this majestic mixing pot. The people you meet here come in many different shapes and sizes. There are things as beautiful as Nymphs to the naturally shudder-some trolls. They speak in their natural dialects. Warlocks with their ancient spell binding words, wolves with their howling, and faeries with the sound of rustling leaves and odd bird-like chirps.

I don't have to waste magic by glamouring myself here, because no one would care if I walked around with a shark face on the head of a goat (which, I've seen more than once.). It would faze everyone about as much as a person walking a dog. The Downworlder Market is the equivalent of Idris for Shadowhunters. Anything goes.

The buildings glisten in the sun, shooting up rays of sparkles and assorted colors, unlike the usual glare that metal gives. It's like fireworks. However, very up close and personal. I beam a pair of shades before taking a stunned Alec's hand and dragging him along. He can't stop looking around, taking in everything. The sites of the world's most colorful people, the smell of exotic foods and spices that sprinkle the air, and just the overall noise.

A man with an actually handsome face waves to me. On his hands are the pads that many animals like dogs and cats have. I give the man – Talmadge – a smile. Shopping has always been my favorite thing and I come here whenever I can get a break from work. I love the feeling of trying on a fabulous outfit and having it fit. Then, of course, buying the accessories and other things to complete the look. It's always a fun time. Well, for me at least.

Alec – on the other hand – looked like I just took him to jail. Actually, he would probably find that more amusing than shopping. "Be happy," I said with menace, wiggling my fingers at him. A few sparks danced around the edges of my fingers, reluctant to leave.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't make a move to be even remotely more pleasant. "Or what?"

"Do you know how easy it would be to put you in, say, that?" I inclined my chin to where a mannequin stood. It was dressed in a bright purple t-shirt with slits on the stomach. Under it was a black sequined tank. The doll had on black skinny jeans with a purple belt looped through the holes. Alec looked like he swallowed a tack before giving me a faint smile.

"Better?" He challenged.

"Of course." I smiled and Alec went back to staring off into space. What does he dream about all the time? I thought as I went over to my fellow warlock, Talmadge. He looked from me to Alexander and raised an eyebrow.

"A Shadowhunter, Bane?"

I shrugged. "Yes. There's just something about this one. Not," I held up a finger, stopping myself before I told my whole love life. "that I'm going to give you all the dirty details."

"Always with the dramatics," Talmadge laughed, a gruff sound to it. You could see his enlarged canines, like dogs so often do. I smiled and he rolled his eyes. "All right, c'mon, Cat. I'll show you what I just got. No one else has seen it."

"Right behind you, Dog."

"Magnus," Alec whined, placing his coffee down. Was it bad that every time I saw him drinking coffee, I imagined him at some poetry reading? Though, he wouldn't be pouring his heart out into an abused microphone. No. He'd be sitting there, sinking away even from his own kind, with a huge cup in his hand. Probably in the back corner, where it's darkest, blue eyes calculating everyone in the room.

The thought was a dreamy one, I had to admit and suddenly I was the one who was off in my own world. "Magnus," my little emotional boyfriend tried again.

I blinked, straightening. "Yes?"

"I'm suffocating under all your new clothes. Was this really necessary?" He blew on the steam that swirled from the To-Go cup. It looked like the smoke that hung around after doing a spell; thick and low.

It was true; I lost my self-control when I was shopping today. There were at least twenty bags, each with a different kind of fabric poking out. I just can't help myself. There are too many cute outfits in the world. And I can't help that I look stunning in everything. "Of course it was necessary, Alexander."

Impatiently, he pushed the dark hair from his eyes, only to have it fall back into place. "I don't see how. Where will you ever wear some of these outfits?" It wasn't bratty, the way he said it. Just mildly curious and exasperated.

I shrugged. "You never know."

But my mind wasn't on the conversation anymore. Behind Alec was a group of Fey who were looking over him with expressions of lust. There was an undertone of mischievousness that I also didn't find appealing. Faeries are very shallow in that they find beauty to surpass every trait. It's only fitting that their eyes came to search my boyfriend. Distantly, I understand. But as of right now – coming up with every possible thing they might want to do to him – I want nothing more than to spill the world's biggest container of salt in front of them and laugh as they pick up every single piece.

I'm not easily jealous, I suppose, because I have grown out of many mundane things. However, when it comes to my Alexander, I can't help but want to keep him away from everyone. I've never met a more innocent Shadowhunter. With all the blood and destruction I'm sure he's seen, he still blushes at the simplest of things and doesn't understand modern dialect. It's so cute!

"Mags?" I tore my gaze away from the faeries, turning to meet the confused eyes of my boyfriend. He cast a glance over his shoulder, but they were gone. Oops. "What are you looking at?"

"Sometimes, I think you turn me into some wild prehistoric man-beast." I said with a sigh. I looked up at him, but kept my head low. It wasn't something I easily enjoyed admitting, weakness. His dark eyebrow quirked up, as if he was confused but then:

The sun hit Alec's ocean blue eyes in a radiant sparkle as his lip curled into a grin. "Aren't you prehistoric?"

I snorted. "Right. Come on. I'm tired from this long day of shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

** Sorry this is so late! I've been tired and busy and, well, super tired! I've finally gotten around to uploading this though, so hope you enjoy! :D**

**Alec**

I nodded in agreement. I was more than tired of shopping. If I never shopped again it'd be much too soon. We walked past strange shops advertising the best ways to make your glamour permanent or tricks to outsmart Shadowhunters and I raised an eyebrow at Magnus, who just shrugged. This place, while it had about as many clothing stores and food vendors as any mall, seemed like more of a black market for downworlders if anything. I ignored the nagging voice in my head that wondered if the Clave knew about this place. If they didn't, I wouldn't be the one to tell them. I'd seen nothing illegal so far so there was no reason to report to them.

Nymphs and werewolves alike stared at us as we made our way to the exit and I could feel my cheeks heating. I was pretty sure that I was the only Shadowhunter here and the stares were anything but welcoming. I ignored them though and focused on getting to the exit. The voices and clamor of the market faded away as we stepped back into the real 5th avenue and I blinked at the normalness of mundanes going about their daily lives after the shock of seeing so many glamour-free downworlders in one place.

"I swear I'm never going shopping with you again." I muttered, almost stumbling under the weight of all his bags. They'd been in strange bags when we were in the market, but they must have glamoured themselves to look like normal mundane bags when we stepped back into 5th avenue.

Magnus grinned at me and rolled his eyes. "That's nothing. You should see me when I'm in-" He cut off and stopped walking so suddenly that I bumped into him, dropping some of the bags.

"Magnus?" I asked, looking around trying to see what had made him stop so abruptly. The only thing I saw was a quick glimpse of a silver blur of hair before it disappeared out of my sight.

He shook his head and shot me his usual smile but his eyes were still distant. "Sorry, I thought I saw something. Let's just catch the subway, shall we?"

I nodded, studying his face closely for any traces of him having been taken aback by whatever he'd seen, but could fine nothing in his face that said so. So, I shrugged off my unease and followed him into the rat-infested and graffiti-covered subway station.

As Magnus unlocked the door to his apartment , Chairman Meow immediately rushed over to greet us. I set down the dozens of bags Magnus had made me carry and went to pet him but he shied away from me, hissing, his usual greeting for me every time I came over, and rubbed up against Magnus's leg instead.

Magnus picked him up, of course, and rubbed his cheek against the cat's soft fur. I rolled my eyes at the amount of affection he paid the tiny brat of a cat. In all honesty I was just jealous, not that I'd ever admit it. Magnus loved that cat more than he loved anything else with the exception of me and probably glitter and it tended to show. It seemed like the cat just smothered Magnus with attention purposely every time I was over just to annoy me. Chairman Meow seemed to meet my eyes over Magnus's shoulder, whom he was still snuggling with, and I glared at him. He meowed at me, gloatingly no doubt, and flounced away, tail wagging happily, as Magnus put him down to turn on the radio.

The world's worst song burst out of the speakers the second that he did and I don't mean Friday by Rebecca Black, despite how awful that song is. It was Gee by SNSD, according to the radio and Magnus, apparently, was in heaven much to my chagrin. He was dancing around, with Chairman Meow in his arms once again, and singing at the top of his lungs:

"Listen boy, my first love story. My angel and my girls. My sunshine. Oh! Oh! Let's go!  
>Neomuneomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo. Sumeul mot swigesseo teollineun girl. Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby…" I zoned out after that because I could honestly take no more.<p>

It was adorable, since it was the most Asian I'd ever seen him act before, but it was completely overshadowed by the terrible song. It was just so….bubbly and cutesy and _damn annoying_! Magnus laughed at my annoyed expression, continuing to sing and dance around, grabbing a recently purchased sequined scarf from one of the bags and draping it around my neck playfully.

I rolled my eyes at him, trying not to laugh since laughter would only encourage him further. "Mags, shut uuup! By the Angel, you're killing me with that damn song!" He only grinned at me, singing still, and would have continued had there not been a knock at the door.

I quickly got up and answered it, grateful for the interruption although surprised at who it was. "Jace, thank God! I've never been so happy to see you in my life."

Jace raised an eyebrow, eyeing the scarf around my neck. "Dressing like Magnus all ready? Well, no big surprise there." The music must have just registered to him because his face changed from amused to annoyance. "What the hell are you two listening to?"

"None of your business! Why don't you leave so you don't have to listen to it?" Magnus called over the music, his abhorrence for Jace still evident even when he was in his singing mode.

Jace and I both ignored the comment and I shrugged. "I honestly don't know. A God awful song that Magnus put on."

"Well, obviously. Anyway, I just stopped by because Marsye asked me to find out if you were coming home tonight."

"I dunno, maybe later. You couldn't have called?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I could've, but that wouldn't have pissed Magnus off as much, would it?"

I rolled my eyes. "You have your answer, now leave." I said, opening the door and pushing him towards it.

He allowed himself to be pushed out, calling "Be safe, you two!", causing me to turn bright red before I slammed the door in his face. I could still hear him laughing as he left.

I turned back around to face Magnus who had stopped dancing now that the song was, thankfully, over and was smirking at me triumphantly. "What?" I asked warily.

His smirk widened and he pointed at the time on the clock in the kitchen. It was 12:03. I groaned, going over to the couch and plopping down on it. "How did you win? You're a glitter _whore_!"

He laughed. "Ouch. Besides, shopping takes my mind off of most things, even glitter!"

"Apparently. Fine, you win, I guess." I sulked.

"Which means you'll finally tell your parents about us now?" Magnus asked, his voice holding more eagerness than I'd expected.

I nodded and yawned, curling up on the couch. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

I watched Magnus roll his eyes and cover me with a rainbow colored blanket before everything went dark. The last thing I heard him say was "Finally". The guilt that I felt over the comment hadn't even fully set in yet before I was fast asleep.

I was practically chewing on my nails the entire length of the train ride back to the Institute. Magnus has tried insistently to calm me down, but it was no use; I'd never been quite so nervous in my whole life even when I'd faced my first demon. The view of New York passed the train's window as a blur, not that I'd even been paying attention to it. All I could think about was how my parents would react, as well as the Clave. I grimaced at the thought. Why I had I ever thought to make that ridiculous bet?

I shook my head, telling myself that I'd have to tell them eventually anyway and that sooner was always better than later. Apparently, I wasn't buying it. I tapped my foot, another nervous gesture of mine, repeatedly until an old lady in the seat across from me glared at me. I blushed and crossed my legs at the ankle to stop myself from tapping and she looked away.

Magnus sighed at my seemingly exaggerated mounting sense of nervousness. "Honestly, Alexander, they aren't going to kill you. Disown you, maybe, but not kill you."

I glowered at him. "It's not funny."

"Oh, on the contrary. It's undeniably amusing." He grinned and I rolled my eyes, biting back a grin of my own that lingered along the corners of my mouth.

"Only to you." I crossed my arms and glared out the window, allowing the part of me that was happy to tell my parents smile slightly without anyone noticing, and did the only thing I could do that didn't include jumping off the train at the next stop. I waited. Impatiently, of course.

Our arrival at the Institute didn't do anything to cure my nervousness, especially not when Izzy opened the door, smirking. "About…" She glanced at a non-existent watch on her wrist. "12 hours late, huh, Alec?"

I blushed and muttered "I fell asleep," before pushing past her into the Institute and inviting Magnus inside. "Where's Mom?" I asked, as Izzy closed the door behind us.

She shrugged. "The library, probably. Or her room. Instead of asking me, why don't you go find her?"

"Wow, thanks for the help, Iz." I muttered sarcastically and turned to face Magnus. "Stay here, okay? Please."

"Oh, fine. Just go and tell your parents about us." He huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall by the Institute entrance.

"Trust me, I wish I didn't have to." I grumbled before heading down the hall and into the library. "Mom?" I called out, peering behind a few towering bookshelves to see if I could spot her.

"Back here, Alec." She called from farther back in the library.

I followed back to where her voice had come from and found her on one of the rolling ladders that are so often used in large public libraries. She gazed down at me with the cerulean blue eyes that I'd inherited and the corners or her mouth turned up, a pretty joyous expression for my usually deadpan mom.

"Hey, Mom. Is Dad here? I need to talk to you both." I resisted the urge to bit my lip and look anxiously around, fighting to keep my heart at its normal speed.

"No, of course he isn't. Why, is something wrong?" The mouth had lost its slight smile and her eyes burned into me, no doubt trying to read on my face what was wrong.

"Uh, no. Nothing's wrong. It's just…know how I've been spending a lot of time with Magnus?" She nodded. "Well, um, it's because he's my boyfriend."

She was quiet for a few seconds, making them the most nerve-wracking seconds of my life, before she replied. "Oh. All right." I couldn't decipher her feelings from the tone of her voice. I could tell that she was surprised by the slight widening of her eyes, but that was about it. It was driving me crazy.

"So…is that…okay?" I dared to ask.

She shrugged. "You're 18, Alec, it's not like I can forbid you to see him. Besides, as far as downworlders go, I suppose Magnus Bane isn't the worst."

My silent sigh of relief must have been audible because she cracked a smile. "You're still my son, Alec, even if you do have…slightly questionable tastes in men."

I chuckled. "You're the one who married Dad."

Her smile slipped some and she straightened up, whatever had possessed her to joke now gone. "Right. Well, I should go call and tell him." She left the library without another word, her heels silent on the carpet, the only sound of her exit was the slight creak in the library door as it closed.

Once she was gone, I headed back to the main foyer of the Institute to find Magnus cooing to Church, who had an amusingly human expression of annoyance written on his face. "Well, I told her." I announced.

He barely glanced up at me, apparently finding Church more interesting than my news. "Well? Are you being disowned?"

"Funny, but no. She basically just said that you're not the worst person I could be dating."

Magnus looked up at me this time and smiled. "Don't be so sure of that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Magnus**

"I'm really sorry, Mags." Alec said from the other end of the line for about the fifth time today, 26th time this week. But who's counting, right? "Tonight's no good either. I'm being pulled on another mission."

"Of course," I said flatly.

"I know we have plans, but this is important."

"Uh-huh."

A few murmurs came from the background. Then there was a sharp yell that was pure Maryse, followed by the whooshing sound of a sigh right in the phone. "I have to go. I'll call you tonight though, okay? Bye."

There was a click and then the line went dead. My phone clattered against my table as I threw it down. All this week, one hour after another, I was getting calls or texts from Alec that were basically telling me that our dates were a no go. I was canceling reservations and selling movie tickets left and right.

What was the point of him coming out about dating me if I never actually got to see him?

It was becoming quite ridiculous, honestly. I haven't seen him in a full week. Haven't seen his beautiful features and rare smiles that lit up his whole face. I haven't gotten to touch him; to feel that fire that came alive, bringing up emotions I'd thought I'd grown out of. I haven't gotten to kiss him, to taste him, to breathe in that clean, spicy scent of his.

Oh, how I miss the heat on my palm that would grow whenever I touched his cheek. His delicious blush resting on those delicate features; he is a true picture of beauty. As pathetic and clichéd as it sounds, my heart gave a squeeze of longing as I thought about him. I love Alec for everything about him. He brings up emotions I thought I had long since forgotten, making me feel like I'm living instead of just existing. Like a fish swimming instead of flowing with the current.

Of all the ever changing things in my apartment, Alec has been just permanent. His dark attire against the riot of colors, head bent over his newest book, was like a painting. Wisps of soft hair so black it almost looked blue curling around his face. He would sit there all day, twirling a strand around his finger. The way he would get so involved in a book; knitting his brows when something confusing happened or clear blue eyes lighting up at a cute scene.

My muscles twitched into a smile at the image. Then I frowned, remembering his absence.

Stop moping, Magnus, I thought to myself. You're acting like a teenage girl.

Chairman Meow was sprawled out on the couch, staring at the television. Models strutted down the runway in whacky outfits. Some of them actually look great, but others are a hot mess. But that's what you get when you watch Project Runway. You're either taken breathless or cringing.

I picked up my cat and set him on my lap as I sat down. My hands idly ran over the soft fur of his head. He nuzzled against my palm, sounding like a maraca.

What was I doing? It was a Saturday night and I was sitting there feeling sorry for myself because my boyfriend isn't around. What have I become? I am Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Gorgeous, independent, and ever the social butterfly. Chairman gave me a sour look as I set him down. With his tail high in the air and a huff, he bounded for a spot in the room as far away from me as possible.

Amused, I went to my room, musing over my wardrobe. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a black jacket. The sleeves were rolled up to my shoulders with a cyan blue dress shirt coming out from under it. I left my hair in plain black spikes and caked on the glitter. With one last check in the mirror an hour and a half later, I decided I was finally ready to hit the town.

::::::::

It was like walking into a dream.

Dark had blanketed New York, an orange halo glowing against the black sky. Buildings grew in the shadows, lights twinkling in the absence of the stars. The creatures of the night had risen from their sleep. They covered the streets with a uniform uniqueness; sporting big hair, lots of color, and attention grabbing outfits.

I always loved New York. It was fast-paced and always changing. But one thing remained the same throughout the years: The night. There will always be people from all over who dress up to hit up one of the many clubs; always be people looking for a party. During the day, people brushed past one another to get to where they have to go. The sun brought an impatient air to everyone. But at the hours of darkness – when the moon was at its fullest – there was a certain unperturbed, friendly atmosphere.

Laughter filled the streets, as thick and as sweet as the smoke that burned from people's cigarettes. A group of girls strutted down the street, arms linked together. The one in the highest heels stumbled and they all lost their footing. They all looked at each other and cackled, one of them commenting about how they couldn't believe it happened again.

Stumbling drunks; New York was full of them.

After showing my ID to the bouncer, I slipped into the club. Sweaty bodies were churning; rubbing together as one to the pulsing music. Green, blue, and white lights cut through the smoke, breaking people's movements. It was like someone was showing a flip pamphlet softly; each just a scene that lasted a little longer than it should. A soft, hypnotic voice bobbed in and out of the beats, like a plastic bottle rising and falling between the waves.

Before I knew it, I was sucked into the ocean, sinking into the sea of bodies; a drop that molded with a puddle. I was dancing with some tan girl. She was wearing obnoxious sparkly white eye shadow with pink frosted lips. Although her choice in clothing was ridiculous, she could move. Seriously.

I've always loved dancing, no matter what century it's in. However, this has to be my favorite era. There's just such a freedom to how people move; making their own dance. Each beat takes you to a different place, a different movement. It's actually relaxing. You get sucked into a trance and forget all of your troubles.

Something flickered through the back of the crowd. A crown of silver skimming the top of heads; a shark in the water.

I picked my way out of the gyrating mob and headed over to the bar. I took a seat in a booth next to a man in lime green leggings and black stripper heels. He was nursing a hot pink drink which was decorated in all kinds of fruits.

"See something you like?"

That voice. No matter how much time passed, I couldn't forget it. Memories rushed back. Reminiscences of long talks, embraces, kisses – passionate kisses. Of parties that never should have happened. A girl who didn't know herself, a boy with emotionless blue eyes. A violin played until death.

I ushered Camille to have a seat, tucking the thoughts away for later. "To what do I owe this blast from the past?" I inquired.

"Magnus Bane," she said, my name rolling off her tongue as if it were a song. There was that soft lilt to her vowels, the oddments of a French accent. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Camille," I said patiently. "I have no time for games today. You've been following me all week. What is it you want?"

"Can't I just be here to make small talk with an old friend?"

"Unless you've had a change of heart in the past century..."

Irritation jolted through her eyes.

She huffed a breath, chest rising and falling in a dramatic gust of air. Camille was as dramatic as she was beautiful. Her hair looked like it was spun from pure silver with the utmost care. Eyes that were greener than the most precious emerald set into skin as pale as snow. Her lips were rose red. She was in a class all her own for beauty. And she knew that.

The aggravation was gone as quickly as it came. A careless, easy expression replaced it, along with a laugh.

"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus." Camille purred. Curls spilled over her shoulder, resting on the strap of a red satin dress. The dress went down to the floor, slit up to her thigh, with a low V neck. Her thumbed rolled over my cheek. "You make me out to be some heartless monster."

"No, Camille, I don't. It's just your personality." I said. "You play life like a chess game. Only you're the queen and everyone else is a pawn."

Her head cocked to the side. "Is that how you see me?"

I folded my hands on top of the table. "We spent a long time together. It's one thing I know of you to be true."

"What great times we shared." Her eyes glazed over. She wasn't looking at me anymore, but at the past. Her voice took a dreamy tone.

I blinked then laughed. "Is that what this is about; you wanting me back?" I inquired incredulously.

"Don't you remember it, Magnus? I can see it in your eyes that you do. The balls we would go to; the way you held me all night long. The long nights were we didn't sleep. The laughter, the smiles, the passion," Camille continued to lean forward with each word. All of her upper torso was on the table, being propped up by one elegant elbow as the other hand controlled my chin; inching my face closer to hers. Her lips took on a sexy curve.

"Remember how I loved you so?" She said softly.

"We felt many things for each other, but it was never love. I was a slap in the face to de Quincy for you, nothing more." I stated, like it was an ordinary statistic. I cupped her hand and set it on the table, leaning away.

"Now," I said, rising. "I really think it's time for me to be going. I'm expecting a call that I am rather eager to get. Goodbye, Camille."

She looked like a fish, mouth opening and closing. But no words came out. She then composed herself, leaning back into the booth. Her black-gloved hand covered her knowing smile, green eyes gleaming under thick lashes. "It's a shame, isn't it? That something you want will never be yours again."

I stopped. "What do you mean?"

"That Shadowhunter of yours," Camille cocked her head, as if the air was telling her something. "Alexander Lightwood. When's the last time you talked to him? And I don't mean on the phone."

I kept my expression neutral. I won't add fuel to her fire.

"Come now, Magnus. You were never so foolish. Surely you must have some idea as to why he hasn't been around lately."

"It'd be safe to wager that he is doing his job." I crossed my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow at her. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She made a noise of amusement. "Oh, yes. Yes. That's what he is doing. Has he always put his life duties over you? Or is this something new?

"Think about it, Magnus. There's no more real danger out there. Valentine's dead and gone. Alexander doesn't need you around anymore to heal his friends." She said bluntly. "There's not a nice way to say that, so he's avoiding you." Camille let out an elegant sigh. "Besides, he's holding you back. You could be so much better than a Shadowhunter's little pet."

I couldn't help myself, I laughed. The thought of Alexander using me was priceless. Not that he wasn't smart enough to pull it off, he certainly was. But he was too honest. Very unlike any Lightwood I've ever met.

"Always lovely talking to you, but I really must be going. And, Camille, darling?" I said with my back to her. "Don't talk about things you have no business in. Jealous bitch is so unbecoming on you."


End file.
